


Crossroads of life

by Ms_Faker



Series: Crossroads of Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Characters are somewhat canon compliant, Dark Harry Potter, Harry and Draco are brother, Harry is a Malfoy, M/M, No Potter bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Quidditch, Slytherin Harry, something unexpected is going to happen this year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Faker/pseuds/Ms_Faker
Summary: The second year of Crossroads of life fic. After a difficult first year, filled with adventure, and dangers from expected and unexpected places, Cygnus prepares for his second year at Hogwarts expecting it to be a normal year, however, that seems to be too much too ask. When his father, Lucius Malfoy, entrust him with a diary telling him to give it to any student at Hogwarts, Cygnus does the opposite and holds on to the diary, not at all aware of its dangers.





	1. A warning from an elf

"Pitiful. On your feet Malfoy!" barked a deep, condescending voice.

Cygnus gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked up from where he was kneeling. In front of him stood a tall, lumpy short-haired man, he had a doughy face with small beady dark eyes that sparkled with malice, as well as a lopsided grin. The man's clothes were predominantly black, and instead of wearing a long sweeping robe as most wizards did he wore a short one. In his hand, he had a long crooked wand that was pointed at Cygnus head.

"He gave you an order boy!" a female voice shrieked, causing Cygnus ears to ring.

The woman to whom the voice belonged to looked a lot like the man. She had neatly tied back hair, and her figure was stocky like the man's however unlike him she was short, making her look dumpy. She also shared the man's lopsided grin, which made her look insane. She didn't have her wand out, but she was pointing at Cygnus accusingly with her stubby finger.

These two were Amycus and Alecto Carrow, twins and one of Cygnus training partners, and when he was younger, his teachers. Seeing as he had very little to learn from them, they were just his training partners now, a role they loved seeing as they got to torment him instead of teaching him.

Cygnus huffed, and stood on his feet, and pointing his wand at Amycus, who sneered maliciously.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Amycus hissed, flicking his wand expertly and quickly.

Standing his ground, Cygnus waited for the curse to reach him, before bringing his wand up and deflecting the spell, non-verbally.

This was what they were practicing, Cygnus non-verbal spells. He himself was more or less confident with non-verbal spells, being able to perform them throughout the day, however, when it came to duelling it was another matter entirely.

The speed in which he had to think and move gave him very little time to use regular verbal spells, much less non-verbally and Amycus didn't make it at all easy. He was duelling with all his speed and might, hoping to best Cygnus this time around, and Cygnus who was struggling to dodge and send spells his way was having a hard time staying on his own two feet. Regardless though, he wasn't going to lose.

"Retrogenu" barked Amycus, sending the next -considerably more dangerous curse- less than a second after his initial one.

Once more Cygnus brought his wand up and shielded his knee from the spell. The curse hitting the shield caused a large bang to ring around the training hall, causing his ears to ring.

Using that to his advantage Amycus threw another spell at him, a spell Cygnus had to identify through the wand movement.

Instead of shielding or repel the spell, he dodged the jet of black tendrils that flew past him, the wind it made caused his hair to flow back.

With incredible speed, and before Amycus's spell even went past him, he pointed his wand at him and flicked it, a jet of blood red sparks flying from his wand.

Amycus whose vision was obstructed by his own spell didn't see the spell Cygnus sent his way until it was too late.

"Argh!" Amycus cried in pain and held on to his wand hand that was bleeding profoundly from a large gash.

The tall man looked at him murderously, his eyes cold and his teeth bared in anger, any other person would have been taken aback by the sheer anger of the man, but he wasn't.

"You fucking-"

Before Amycus could complete the sentence, Cygnus flicked his wand, a jet of gold sparks flying to the wide-eyed Amycus.

Cygnus could taste victory, but just as his spell was about to hit the man, a shield materialized in front of him, a shield not created by him.

Jerking his head to the side, he glared daggers at Alecto who grinned wickedly in respond, her wand raised in the direction of the shield.

For a brief second, he wanted to curse the dumpy woman, but when Amycus voice rang in anger, his hairs raised on end and he looked at him.

"Crucio!" Shouted Amycus, and Cygnus eyes widened.

He looked at the angry red curse coming his way. There weren't many things that could block the Cruciatus Curse, defensive magic itself was infective against it, and he had no time to dodge, leaving him with only one option.

With wide, wild eyes he swung his wand in a complicated and elaborate arch. From the ground a large piece of stone flew up into the air, blocking the curse successfully as it merely evaporated upon impact.

Cygnus smirked in triumph at his own brilliance, he had no idea that would work. He hadn't merely levitated the rock from the ground, he tore the stone from the floor and levitated it to shield him, all with one spell.

His small victory was short-lived, however, as he heard Amycus shout something he couldn't hear, since his ears were still ringing, and since he couldn't see his wand movement he didn't know what spell he'd used.

With no options, all he could do was stand his ground, and grit his teeth as the new spell hit the stone he was holding.

When the spell hit it, Cygnus soon realized his mistake and attempted to rectify it but it was too late. As if it were paper, the rock exploded the force of the explosion sent him flying, slamming him against the wall, his wand almost slipping out of his grip.

For a brief second Cygnus could see stars from the force in which his head had slammed against the wall, and he was barely able to make out the sound of Alecto's obnoxious laughter, much less the muffled sound of Amycus next spell.

' _Get up_!' He hissed to himself. He wasn't going to lose to the likes of Amycus Carrow!

With his last strong will, he looked up, his eyes widening as he looked at the spell coming straight at his face. Acting out of pure instinct and adrenaline, he leaned his head out of the way, the spell hitting the wall and cracking it slightly.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes in anger, he pointed his wand at Amycus, who was no longer bleeding but was having difficulty holding on to his wand.

He made to flick his wand at the man, but before he used magic he saw at the corner of his eye Alecto raise her wand to protect her brother once more.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes, in concentration, before he finished the wand movement he directed his wand at Alecto at the last minute, sending the spell straight at her. Not expecting that, Alecto's wand went flying away from her, as she looked at him in shock.

The woman shrieked in indignation.

With no time to waste, Cygnus brought his wand up and pointed it at Amycus, who had already thrown another spell at him. Before Amycus spell could hit, however, Cygnus flicked his wand and sent his own spell straight at the man, using the spell coming his way to hide his.

The whole duel stood on a rope, as both their spells went flying towards their trajectory.

Amycus stood on his spot wide-eyed, not seeing the spell coming his way, while Cygnus struggled to move out of the way of the spell coming his way, his back hurt and his head felt fuzzy.

In the last possible second, and as his legs seemed to function once more, Cygnus rolled out of the way, the spell hitting the wall instead. Amycus, on the other hand, yelled in indignation, much like his sister had. His wand had flown out of his hand, and laid on the other side of the room, and Cygnus smirked in triumph.

"You cheating, p-" Amycus growled angrily, striding to where he laid, his face red in anger, and his hand twitching from pain.

"Give it up Amycus, Cyg's won, again." A rough, yet almost musical voice said from the other side of the room.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at the man standing by the door, his arms crossed in front of him, looking bored.

The man had medium size black hair that reached his neck and gray eyes. He was tall, but not too tall, and he was skinny but not too skinny either. He wore a set of lavished dark robes that were obviously quite expensive. Upon his right hand, he bore a large family ring, as most pure-bloods did. The man had a young look to him, and he was quite handsome too.

Amycus glared at the man who didn't seem at all fazed by him.

"He cheated Regulus!" He growled, spit flying out of his mouth.

Regulus didn't say anything, he merely raised a brow, and continued to look at the twin with boredom.

"And how did he cheat?" Asked Regulus, as if he was talking to a child.

Amycus didn't see. To notice as he pointed at Cygnus who had risen to his feet, and was slapping the dust off of him, not at all paying any attention to the angry man.

"He attacked Alecto! She wasn't even part of the duel!" He barked angrily, sounding a lot like a child who'd just been beaten at his own game.

"Right, Alecto the ever innocent sister who was cheating by protecting you every time you were too incapable to bring up a simple shield." Regulus shot back, sounding exasperated at the whole argument.

Amycus reddened in embarrassment, and he opened his mouth to say something in his defence, but before he could Regulus waved him away.

"Just get out, the both of you," He sighed exasperatedly.

Cygnus watched amused as the twins gritted their teeth and glared at Regulus, their hands clenching into fists but they didn't say anything as they both collected their wands and practically stomped out of the hall like angry children, throwing the door behind them. Even Draco didn't behave in such a manner.

Regulus gave out an annoyed, sighed and looked at Cygnus.

"Those two are a disgrace to dark wizards, and witches all over the world." He huffed, walking to where Cygnus stood and looking him over from head to toe, checking for any injuries.

"I don't know why father even lets them hang around, much less come here anymore." Cygnus huffed, fixing his dishevelled hair.

"There aren't as many of us as there used to be, we can't be picky with our allies anymore," Regulus said sounding disappointed and looking at the door the twins had left from.

"That being said, sometimes I question why we keep them."

Cygnus smiled in agreement and looked up at Regulus who was looking down at him.

At first glance both of them looked very similar, with the jet black hair, and their suits, not to mention that their appearances were alike, and yet very different. Regulus had more sharp features, while he had a few rugged edges thanks to him being a Potter. Also, Cygnus is only twelve so he still has a lot of baby fat to grow out of. Despite this Cygnus was sometimes mistaken for Regulus son, and that wasn't such a bad guess.

Due to the blood adoption ritual they performed on him when he was an infant, Cygnus was half Potter and half Black which in a way made Regulus as much his father as James is, not that Regulus saw him as his son and Cygnus didn't see him as his father either. The young Black made it very clear when Cygnus was very young that he wasn't his father, and that he wanted no hand in his upbringing. When he was a kid that had hurt a little, but eventually he accepted Regulus decision and he became one of Cygnus favourite teachers. He was smart, maybe not as smart as Snape, but still, and he was skillful in magic, not to mention that coolheaded personality, unlike his brother. Regulus was so unlike his older brother Sirius in fact that sometimes he wondered if they really were related.

"Your mother is going to give me an earful when she sees the state you're in" Regulus mused, dusting a little bit of dust off of Cygnus shoulders that he hadn't gotten.

"Come on, you better get a shower before she gets home," Regulus said, walking to the exit of the room.

Just as Regulus reached for the door to open it, the door opened on it's on, or rather someone else had opened it before they could.

"Regulus, we're having the meeting soon, yo-"

The person stopped as his eyes flew up and landed on Regulus, the person's eyes widened for a second in shock, not having expected him to be there.

"I haven't forgotten Yaxley," said Regulus, and Yaxley took a step back and huffed as his eyes landed on Cygnus.

Yaxley is a tall man, with a hard and blunt appearance, unlike most purebloods. His hair is light blond much like Draco's and their father's, and much like them, he kept it long and braided. Overall Yaxley had the appearance of a man that was always up to something, always planning something. Out of all those who trained him, and all those who were part of his father inner circle Yaxley by far had to be the worse, and the feeling was mutual.

"Cygnus," Yaxley said his name with near annoyance, and Cygnus simply bowed his head a little in greetings.

" ."

For a brief moment, Yaxley looked at him, his eyes narrowed, but then he switched his attention to Regulus and straightened his suit.

"We'll be waiting for you," said Yaxley, looking down at Cygnus for one last time before he turned and left the room, and Regulus sighed.

"What meeting?" asked Cygnus, cutting straight to the point.

Regulus raised a brow and looked down at Cygnus, in almost amusement.

In all of his years living with the Malfoys, he had only known of a handful of meetings taking place at the manor. Of course, he and Draco didn't know anything about the meetings, or what they spoke of, they were still much too young to know, or so the others said. Cygnus wasn't a fool either, he knew they spoke about the Dark Lord, and about his hopeful return, before the events of his first year at Hogwarts he wouldn't really think much about it, and he would have agreed with helping the Dark Lord return, but now he dreaded his return. If the Dark Lord returned his friends would be in danger, and he simply couldn't let that happen, even if he did agree with some of their goals. Regardless, Cygnus couldn't help but notice that his father's inner circle were gathering a lot more often than ever before, having had gathered three times during the summer already, not to mention that their father was incredibly busy with who knows what. Because of this Cygnus hadn't been able to ask him a few pressing questions, questions about his supposed kidnapping.

"Don't worry about it," was all Regulus said as he gave him a reassuring smile, and passed through the doors, going after Yaxley and leaving Cygnus behind.

* * *

"Can we go see what dad's doing?" asked Draco, pushing the food around on his plate, not at all interested in it.

The three of them, Draco, their mother and Cygnus sat in the large dining table eating their dinner. After both of them had their tutoring sessions, and after taking their weekly dance lessons with their mother both of them had waited in the dining room bored. Usually, after they had finished their classes they were allowed to spend their free time as they wished, and usually, they both spent it playing quidditch, or by inviting their friends over. However, since they weren't allowed to so much look at a broom after last year's events, and their friends couldn't come to visit then that left them with nothing to do, hence why Draco was behaving more obnoxious than usual.

"Absolutely not, now eat your dinner Draco." their mother ordered, taking a bite of her fish.

Draco huffed, and rested his chin on his hand, as he looked at his food with a bored expression as if it were the food's fault that he had nothing to do. Cygnus, on the other hand, ate his food without a fuss, his eyes turning to look at the empty chair at the head of the table.

Their father always attended dinner, and when he didn't it was always because he had pressing matters to attend to at the ministry. Today though is a weekend and their father didn't have work, but he did have the ever important meeting, a meeting neither he nor Draco were allowed to attend or even be around the place the meeting was taking place. Both he and Draco, of course, wanted to know what was going on, but when they got caught in one of Snape's trap when they were young they decided to never do that again. So now Draco had to resort to begging to know what the meeting was about, which never worked, or whine about it which only proved to anger their parents.

Cygnus on the other hand, he was more sly and smarter, while he couldn't know entirely what transpired in those meetings he had a way to get some information. So when he noticed that all his father's inner circle friends were coming to the manor, he prepared his usual tactic.

The doors to the dining room opened, and their mother, Draco and he turned their heads to look group of people making their way to them.

Macnair, Yaxley, the Carrow twins, Snape, Rowle, Regulus and their father made their way to the dining table.

"I'm starving." cried Alecto, who glared at Cygnus as she took her seat across from him, her brother Amycus did the same but with a lot more anger.

Once everyone sat, a plate of food appeared in front of them. Both the twins quickly started to wolf the food up, while the rest looked at them with an almost disgusted look in their eyes.

Everyone remained in relative silence as they ate, even Draco didn't say anything as he simply ate his food. Cygnus too didn't dare break the silence, but he did notice that Yaxley was glaring at him, but he wasn't all that bothered by it. He'd known Corban hated him from a young age, he didn't exactly know why but he suspected it had to do with him being Harry Potter. Once again, he didn't really care, he could very well hate him all he liked.

"Where's Cornelian? He usually doesn't miss a meeting." his mother asked, breaking the silence and taking a sip of her wine.

A few people around the table tensed, and their expression soured, and his mother, Draco and he wondered why that was.

"He's been detained by the ministry, courtesy of the new muggle protection act made by that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley!" his father spat sourly.

Cygnus did feel a little bit of anger surface but he didn't dare say anything, nor show any emotion, as he simply put his cutlery down neatly and looked at Lucius.

"His home was raided by the Longbottoms, and they found a few dark objects they did not agree with." he continued, taking a strong angry bite of his food.

It was hard for Cygnus to keep his reaction neutral, as his eyes widened in disbelief. He disagreed with everyone's blood purity obsession but finding out that Cornelian -a snobbish, foolish man, but overall a harmless man- was detained simply because he had some dark artifacts in his possession is baffling. He wasn't doing anything with those dark arts objects, and as far as he knew he wasn't hurting anyone with it, so why did the ministry practically deem him a criminal for having them?

Just like everyone around the table, his hand turned into fists and his brows furrowed. He wasn't quick to fall into anger, but the ministry's lack of knowledge in the dark arts, and their prejudice belief towards it always made his blood boil. He hoped that whatever they took from Cornelian will explode in their faces.

Rowle, a tall, and heavily muscled blond man growled angrily.

"Bloody Longbottoms, and Weasleys. Rotten to the core the lot of them, they'll get what's coming to them sooner or later," he hissed, hitting the table with his fist to what must have been gently to him but was anything but as a few of the cups shook on the spot, but thankfully didn't topple over.

His father looked at the brute disapprovingly, but he didn't say anything.

"Not just them, but all their fucking friends' too." growled, Macnair another tall and muscled man with a large mustache upon his lips.

"Language Walden, there're children present." Snape scolded as if the mustached man was another of his students at Hogwarts.

Macnair huffed indignantly, but after one good glare from Narcissa, he sighed.

"Sorry." he apologized, not at all sounding sincere.

Lucius waved his hand dismissively and looked at all of them.

"Nothing will happen to Cornelian, Corban and I will make sure of that, but I advise all of you to get rid of any dark object you may have in your possession. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention at the moment."

Everyone seating around the table gave his father a sour, indignant look, none of them wanted to hide their allegiance to the dark, however, no one disagreed either. Cygnus knew that no one could afford to have the ministry's attention, not when they had supposedly been forced to serve the Dark Lord.

"That includes the both of you." his father said, looking pointedly at him and Draco, catching Draco mid-bite.

"Due to recent events, it would be prudent that you both refrain from flaunting your allegiance to anything do with the dark, even among your friends" he ordered, his eyes lingering on Cygnus the longest.

Out of both of them, Cygnus is the only one that truly knows the dark art, and has dwelled in it ever since he was a child. He knew spells that would make an auros stomach churn, and though he didn't and never used an unforgivable he knew without a doubt that he could perform them. His knowledge in the dark -despite his age- made him dangerous, but he knew better than to ever use it in public so why was his father warning him? Unless he knew of what transpired in Slytherin house between him and Flint? That must be it.

Both he and Draco nodded and didn't say anything, and with that, they all went back to their food.

* * *

When Cygnus made his way to his room after their parents dismissed him and Draco since they were going to have adult conversations they couldn't possibly be interested in, Draco couldn't have been happier as he practically ran to his room. He had been bored out of his mind listening to his father talk about politics, and financing, while he was a little bit more interested but still glad that he had been dismissed. He had other things to deal with anyways.

When Cygnus opened the door, he was glad that there was someone there already.

A little creature stood before him, with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of a ball. This was dobby, one of his family many house elf.

When Cygnus eyes landed on dobby, the little elf bowed so low that the end of his long, thin nose touched the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you about the bowing Dobby?" Cygnus asked exasperated, as he made his way to his wardrobe and slipped out of his suit to change into a simple shirt and trousers. He disliked being inside his room wearing a full suit, he liked to think his room as a place where he could sit and relax.

"Not to do it Malfoy sir." the house elf said sheepishly, looking at his large feet.

"That's right," Cygnus said softly, he didn't want to make Dobby think he was angry at him. Unlike the rest of his family, he didn't see house elves as mere objects, and Dobby was one of his family's favourite elf. He wasn't a pureblood fanatic as other elves were, and he even did whatever Cygnus told him, even more so after he learned his true identity.

Now completely changed, he walked to towards Dobby and sat on the large lavished armchair by the fireplace, looking at the elf straight in the eyes.

"What did you overhear Dobby?" asked Cygnus.

Dobby squirmed on the spot, as he always did when he asked him to do something that went against his father's orders. Dobby maybe the family house-elf, and he was bound by magic to do as any of them said, but when it came down to it the head of the family always had the strongest word. However, that seldom stopped Dobby, as he'd usually tell him anyways unless it was one of those rare times that he just couldn't say anything no matter how hard he tried.

"Ah, sir terrible, terrible things has Dobby heard," Dobby whined, his ears bending fearfully.

Cygnus eyes narrowed, and he looked at the house elf in confusion and intrigue. Never has Dobby said anything like that whenever he eavesdropped for him. Whatever his father and company were planning, it must be something terrible.

"What terrible things?" he asked leaning on his knees.

"Master Lucius Malfoy sir, he has planned terrible things, things that will transpire, things that could put Cygnus Malfoy in danger, sir."

As if the rug had been pulled from under him, Cygnus looked at Dobby with disbelief, and shock. His father was planning something that could potentially put him in danger? How, why? Why would his father put him in danger? He needed to know more.

Cygnus shook his head, shaking the shock.

"What things?" he asked.

Dobby shook his head and looked as if in pain. Whatever he had overheard, he could not tell Cygnus, and that worried him.

"There is a plot, sir. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over.

"Cygnus Malfoy sir must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir! He should not go back to Hogwarts this year!"

Silence fell over the room, as Cygnus looked at Dobby in shock. Him not going to Hogwarts? Horribly things happening at the school? He didn't know what to even think, or where to even begin?

"W-what? What things, what is going to happen Dobby?" he asked a little more forcefully, and Dobby's eyes widened.

Out of nowhere, Dobby knelt on the floor and started banging his head against the floor.

"Dobby stop it," Cygnus ordered, kneeling on the floor with him and holding him by the shoulders to stop him.

Dobby stopped, but when he looked up at him he shook his head, and covered his ears painfully, unable to say anything more.

Giving out a huff, Cygnus stroked his temple.

"Can you at least tell me if this plan was specifically made to put me in danger?" he asked, not looking at Dobby. He didn't really want to know Dobby's response.

Dobby's green eyes met his, filled with unshed tears and he shook his head and Cygnus let out a deep breath. It still didn't change the fact that he had no idea what was going to happen, or what these things were, but at the very least he knew that they weren't after him.

Dobby sniffed and wiped his tears with the dirty pillowcase he was wearing.

"Ah, sir," he sniffed.

"this is why Cygnus sir can't go to Hogwarts, he must stay at the Malfoy Manor where he is safe," Dobby said, and Cygnus was shocked instantly as if he'd ever stay behind and not go to Hogwarts.

"I can't do that Dobby, I got to go back. Term starts on September first." He told the house elf, who seemed he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped.

"Cygnus Malfoy must stay where he is safe. If Sir goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" Asked Cygnus once again, but once again Dobby shook his head insistently.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get anywhere with Dobby, Cygnus sighed and shook his head once more. He should have known that his second year at Hogwarts isn't going to be as peaceful, and uneventful as he had hoped.


	2. The youngest Weasley

Walking through Diagon Alley, Cygnus made sure to keep an eye out for his friends. Just a few days back both he and Draco got their letters, with a lengthy list of school supplies. Of course, just like last year, Draco pestered their father until he agreed to take them to buy their school supplies, only giving in because apparently he had some business to conduct at Borgin and Burkes.

Upon arrival, which their father brought them by means of apparition, his father led them to the store tucked inside Knockturn Alley, and alley he and his brother had visited often with their father. Most families tended to avoid it, but the Malfoys have always held a certain degree of respect there, which is why they didn't fear going in there. However, this time Cygnus asked his father if he could go his own separate way. Both his father and brother looked at him suspiciously, but neither said anything of it and his father simply told him that they'll meet back in two hours at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. With that Cygnus left, while Draco accompanied their father to Borgin and Burkes.

Diagon Alley was incredibly busy as it always was during this time of year. People, young and old walked through the streets going into shops, and laughing along with family and friends. Young kids who were probably starting their first year at Hogwarts, stood in line at Madam Malkin's to get fitted into a new set of robes. Older Hogwarts students, on the other hand, crowded into Gambol and Japes, or Broomstix where they stood outside the window to awe at the new Nimbus 2001. Before they came to Diagon Alley their father promised both he and Draco that he'll buy them one since they're allowed to bring their brooms to Hogwarts for the first time. Cygnus had declined his father's present, seeing as he had the Nimbus 2000 James and Lily got him. Of course, his father hadn't been happy about that, but he let it go and promised to buy him a new set of the finest cauldrons instead.

"Look, mom! It's Cyg!" A small, obnoxious and familiar voice said, and Cygnus had to refrain from groaning.

Up ahead, protruding from the crowds of people, a small raven-haired boy smiled at him. The boy, which was shorter than Cygnus, was wearing a neat suit, instead of regular robes like the others. The boy's cheeks were freckled, and his eyes sparkled with untampered energy, with a crooked smile on his lips.

"Nathaniel." Cygnus sighed, not sounding at all pleased with seeing the boy.

"It is you Cyg! I haven't seen you in a long time!" The boy said, running to where he was standing and pushing a few people who glared down at the boy.

Cygnus smiles down at Nathaniel, but it looked more like a grimace than anything. Out of all the people in the Malfoys circle of friends, the one group he disliked the most were the Bullwarks, and simply because their son was a pain to be around.

He is an obnoxious, spoiled rotten, trouble maker, and overall just annoying. His parents were amicable at best too, believing themselves just as good as the other pureblood families even though they weren't. He didn't care about people's blood status, but he hated it when people pretended to be something they weren't. The Bullwarks are a normal half-blood family, who weren't exactly bursting with gold but not poor either, and yet for some reason, they chose to dress and act as if they were.

"Oh, Cyg what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Bullwark said, coming to stand behind his son.

was a short man, with raven short hair, and a well-kept beard. He wore a suit like robe, and a gold pocket watch chain hung from his vest pocket. who made her way to where they stood, had chocolate brown hair that flowed to her shoulders. She was also, elegantly dressed with a red dress and a long necklace.

Despite his dislike of the family, Cygnus smiled and shook their hands in greeting.

"It's good to see you Mr, and Mrs. Bullwarks." Cygnus greeted, trying to ignore Nathaniel who looked annoyed that they were taking so long to greet, and simply wanted to talk Cygnus ear off.

"And you as well young Malfoy," he said with a smile, and turning his head as if looking for someone.

"Did you father come with you? I was meaning to talk to him about business, my company and I-"

"Who cares dad!" Exploded Nathaniel, unable to hold himself any longer.

Both Mr. and didn't say anything, nor did they looked angry at their son, in fact, they smiled tenderly at him, as if his burst of anger was cute to them, for Cygnus however it was not.

"I'm sure Cyg doesn't want to talk about your dumb job, he wants to talk about more interesting things, like quidditch, or Hogwarts. Right Cyg?" Asked Nathaniel, with a smile which Cygnus didn't return.

"I-"

"Of course you do, see dad," Nathaniel said, before Cygnus could so much as say a word, and that put him on edge.

He hated Nathaniel, even Leon who was obnoxious sometimes didn't hold a candle to the boy. By Merlin, even Draco wasn't as spoiled as he was, seeing as their father kept them in line if they got too ahead of themselves. The Bullwarks however, they were happy with letting their son rule over the family, not once scolding their son for his foul behaviour.

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year, did you know?" Asked Nathaniel proudly, as if he'd done the most incredible thing ever.

Did he ever. Of course, he knew Nathaniel would be coming to Hogwarts, he had dreaded the moment ever since he'd met him. He knew that he would be sorted into Slytherin, there was no house better for him, and he wanted to groan at the thought that he had to live around him for not just an entire year, but for six years! For a second he contemplated Dobby's warning of not going to Hogwarts. He'll be miserable if he didn't get to go, but at least he'll be as far away from the obnoxious kid.

"I'll be sorted into Slytherin, just like you Cyg," Nathaniel said smugly, and that reminder of his fate was the last straw.

"That's great Nathan, and I can't wait to hear it all when classes start, but I have somewhere I need to be." He told him, and before Nathaniel could open his mouth to retort, Cygnus walked around the family and waved back at them, losing himself through the crowds as fast as he could before they thought about going after him.

Looking back to make sure they hadn't followed, Cygnus kept walking ahead, managing to get through the large crowds with less difficulty than last year. It might not be as much as Draco, but he had grown to a more respectable height, he no longer felt like he would be trampled to death anymore.

As he walked through the scorching heat, he began thinking about the imminent danger that's going to be coming to Hogwarts this year, it wasn't a very cheerful thing to think about, but it was either that or curse everyone.

Dobby's warning had been welcoming seeing as he at least knew something was coming, but on the other hand, he knew next to nothing as to what the danger was. Of course, his first thought was that whatever his father was planning had something to do with the Dark Lord. However, Dobby later told him that it didn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord, and Cygnus was confused. Who other, then the Dark Lord, possibly cause terrible things to happen at Hogwarts? The list wasn't very big, so whatever the danger was he just knew it couldn't be a person, perhaps-

"Cygnus! Cygnus! Over here!"

Cygnus looked up from his shoes and saw Hermione at the entrance of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, in her hand was a large cauldron. When their eyes met, she ran down the small steps to meet him, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Hello Cyg." she greeted cheerfully, with a smile that Cygnus returned.

"Hello there Hermione." he greeted back.

Ever since the end of their first year at Hogwarts, he hadn't seen Hermione. She -unlike him- lived in the muggle world, a world he'll never be a part of nor would he like to visit. Last year as a Yule present she got him a book on muggles, and though he read it to appease her, and though he knew a little more about them, he still didn't like them one bit.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she could another voice called out.

"There you two are!"

Both Cygnus and Hermione looked to the side, and at Ron and Neville who were making their way through the large crowds of people.

"We'eve been looking for hours, where have the two of you been?" asked Ron gasping for air from having to had to run all the way, Neville was doing likewise.

"I just got here," said Cygnus.

"And I was with my parents exchanging muggle money," Hermione said, and Cygnus had to try really hard not to grimace.

Just a day ago, once his father agreed to take them to Diagon Alley, he told his friends he would be there and that they should meet up. Of course, it had been hard to coordinate everything, but everyone eventually agreed to meet.

"We told you we'd meet at 10 PM sharp, and it's exactly 10 PM, honestly Ron." Hermione scoffed, and Cygnus nodded in agreement.

Ron looked a little sheepish that he had forgotten that little detail, but he quickly put it behind him as he gave them a wide smile.

"Well we're all together now," he said patting Cygnus on the shoulder.

Just like Hermione, Cygnus hadn't seen Ron, nor Neville since the end of the term. Their families didn't exactly meet eye to eye, so coming over to the Burrow was out of the question. Ron did send him a few owls practically begging to come over, but Cygnus declined them all.

Cygnus was about to ask them what they wanted to do, but before he could he saw a little flash of red hair standing behind Ron, and he narrowed his eyes curiously.

Noticing what he was looking at, Ron looked behind him, and got out of the way with a smile.

"Hermione this is my sister Ginny."

Behind Ron, practically hiding behind his shoulder stood a girl smaller than Ron, but with the same red hair as he. She had freckled cheeks as most of her family did, and her eyes were chocolate brown. Her cheeks which held a lot of baby fat, were as red as her hair as she looked at both he and Hermione, especially him. Cygnus looked down at her confused. He met Ginny during the Christmas party, and though she hadn't said a word to him then, he didn't remember her behaving this odlly.

"Hey there Ginny," Hermione said with a smile, extending her hand to the other girl.

The smaller red hair looked at Hermione's hand for a short while, but then she took her hand and shook it, her blush decimating slightly as she looked at Hermione instead.

"She's starting her first year at Hogwarts this year, so we have to buy all her school stuff." He told them, as Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and refused to introduce herself to Cygnus, and for a little while, Cygnus wondered if he smelled bad or something.

"Oh, we should go together," Hermione beamed, taking Ginny's hand in hers and leading her towards the shops ahead, not once asking the three boys if they were alright with that.

"But we were going to go to Gambol and Japes!" Ron whined but ultimately followed after the girls, a little annoyed.

The six of them walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, the girls walking ahead of them, busy talking to one another -well Hermione more like it. Seeing as the girls were busy, Ron leaned in.

"She isn't shy or anything, she just fancies you." Ron Said.

Instantly, Cygnus cheeks reddened and both Ron and Neville chuckled in amusement.

Why would Ginny fancy him? No girl had ever fancied him before, and he didn't even know her!

"Fancies me? I never even talked to her, how can she fancy me?"

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, girls are like that you know. After she heard you're Harry Potter she wouldn't stop talking about you," he said, and Neville nodded.

Neville had stayed with the Weasleys for a couple of weeks, so he would know about Ginny obsession with him… well for Harry Potter, not him.

Cygnus wanted to scoff at that. Ever since the world learned of his true identity, people wouldn't stop talking about him, it was all over the prophet for Merlin's sake.

_The boy who lived!_

Those were the headlines on the prophet, and after that people wouldn't stop walking up to him and asking him questions, as well as looking at him in awe. There were even book, telling the story of how great he was, but it was all rubbish. He wasn't some hero that vanquished the Dark Lord, he was a boy starting his second year at Hogwarts nothing more.

"He isn't exaggerating Cyg, she really does talk about you often," Neville said, and Cygnus rolled his eyes. Just what he needed.

The six of them strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. Before they went inside any of the stores to buy their supplies, he invited them all to ice cream at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. The five of them all refused at first, saying it was too much money, but Cygnus waved them off. He didn't even have to pay for it on the spot, he simply told the shop keeper his name, and she noted it down, knowing that in a few hours a house-elf would be coming to give her money. That was one of the benefits of being a Malfoy, he never had to carry bags of gold wherever he went.

He and his friends slurped their ice creams happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a Nimbus 2001, but Hermione didn't let him linger as she dragged them to buy ink and parchment. Along the way, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who looked like they were up to something with the way the sneaked around.

An hour later, and with full hands, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop.

To their surprise they saw a large crowd jostling outside the door, trying to get in, and Cygnus wondered why until he read the large poster on the window.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

"I can't believe he's here!" Hermione squealed, and Ginny nodded fervently

"He's written almost the whole booklist!"  
Hermione said, in awe, and Cygnus rolled his eyes.

He knew Gilderoy Lockhart of course, who didn't. The famous wizard became famous from one day to another, due to his many feats in magic written in several of his books. People were obsessed with him, even his mom thought he was charming. He, on the other hand, he refrained from making any judgement for the time being. He isn't one to trust books blindly, any idiot could write a book. That being said he didn't know if Gilderoy was genuine or not, which is why he was going to wait and find out.

The six of them managed to squeeze their way inside the shop.

"Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

Wanting to get out as fast as possible, except for Hermione and Ginny who tried to look over the shoulders of the many witches ahead of them, they each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh Cygnus, Hermione there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair, as if trying to fix it, forgetting to give them a proper greeting.

"We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

Cygnus rolled his eyes, but he kept walking in the line.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing blue robes that matched his eyes.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every flash.

"Out of the way there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot.

"This is for the Daily Prophet–"

"Big deal," rumbled Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

As if he had been trained to hear anything bad said about him, Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up, and saw Ron – and then he saw Cygnus. He stared for a little while, and Cygnus just wanted to run away before the man got any ideas.

Before he could, however, Gilderoy leapt to his feet and positively shouted,

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

At the sound of the dreaded name, Cygnus couldn't help but huff in annoyance, as he looked at the man murderously.

Instantly the crowd parted, whispering excitedly, and Lockhart dived forward, seized Cygnus arm before he could say anything, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause when they saw Cygnus startled, red face as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, with a wide smile.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, and Cygnus grit his teeth at the name.

"Together, you and I are worth the front page."

For a small moment, Cygnus wondered how much trouble he'd get if he wiped out his wand, and crushed the man? Of course, before he could give it any further thought, Lockhart let go of Cygnus hand. Before Cygnus could slide out of the way, Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulder, trapping him and Cygnus couldn't help but glare at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge -" The crowd applauded again, and Cygnus huffed as if he needed any donations from anybody. He alone held a fortune larger than Lockhart could ever dream of. However, Lockhart didn't seem, to notice that as he kept smiling at the crowd.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Cygnus a little shake that caused his hair to flop down over his scar.

"That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

' _Wait what_?' he thought, but before he could think too much about it, the crowd cheered and clapped, none louder than Hermione who looked like she couldn't believe the news.

In less than a second Cygnus found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart.

With everyone's attention on Lockhart, Cygnus managed to slip out, staggering under the weight of the books, as he made his way to where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You can have these," Cygnus mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron.

"I'll buy my own–"

"I didn't know you involved yourself with charity work Cyg."

Cygnus sighed, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. Looking up from Ginny, he came face to face with Draco who was sneering at the Weasleys.

"Let go of it Draco," Cygnus said, and the blonde's eyes quickly snapped to his with amusement.

After nearly losing his life in the third-floor corridor, and fighting alongside Neville, Ron and Hermione, one would think that Draco would at least treat them a little better, but there was no such luck. Draco was just as biased, and as much of a brat as he was before his actions last year, and he was disappointed that his brother hadn't learned anything.

"You're right, one shouldn't laugh at the misfortune of others." He said, with a sarcastic flair that only proved to annoy everyone further.

Ron who hadn't seen Draco looked up just when he was about to bump into the blond. When they came eye to eye, his eyes quickly narrowed.

"Oh, you're here too, what a surprise." Ron rolled his eyes, and Draco sneered.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Draco, lifting his nose up in the air.

"Won't your parents go hungry for months to pay for all those?"

Cygnus rolled his eyes and looked at his brother with clear discontent, and annoyance, but Draco wasn't even looking at him so he didn't notice.

Instantly Ron went red with anger, and embarrassment and Cygnus just knew he was about to lose it. Disrespecting him didn't much matter to Ron, but if someone disrespected his family that was another thing.

Dropping his books into his cauldron he started toward Malfoy, but before he could Neville and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" Called Mr. Weasley, struggling to get through the crowds, and looking a little annoyed.

Cygnus watched the redhead as he deflated, and looked back at his father.

"What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." Arthur said, not noticing the blond boy nor his brother who were both looking up at him, Cygnus friendly while Draco looked at him with disgust. He actually liked Arthur, he was friendly and welcoming, despite his muggle loving flaw.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a cold, sharp voice interrupted him, a voice that caused him to freeze on the spot.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Instantly, Everyone in front of him looked away from him and Draco and looked behind them instead to see who the new person was. Of course, neither Cygnus nor Draco needed to see to know who it was.

As meticulous as ever Lucius was standing behind them, the head of his cane on Draco's shoulder as he used it to nudge him to the side to face Mr. Weasley, looking at him with a sneer, a sneer Draco shared, while he looked like he had been prettified. Above everything, this was the absolute worst thing he dreaded, the meeting between his father and his friends. His father hated Muggle-borns, and blood traitors with a passion like no other, as did everyone else in their family. Because of this, he would never allow either of his sons to be in the company of such people, which is why his father couldn't know. He wasn't ashamed of his friends, far from it, and he knew that if he prohibited him from being their friend then he wouldn't listen, but he really wouldn't want it to go that far. He only hoped that he didn't find out.

Mr. Weasley friendly expression changed automatically as he looked from Ron, to meet Lucius' eyes, his expression souring further as soon as their eyes met.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley with a hiss, nodding coldly.

Finding it hard to breathe Cygnus looked at his father, and watched as his smile widened, and his eyes narrowed in contempt, and Cygnus wanted to cringe. He just knew there was an argument coming.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," commented his father,

"All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Giving Ginny one cold look, who had the small redhead freeze, he reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, he turned it and looked at it with disgust, as if the very existence of the book offended him.

While his father held Ginny's book all he could do is look at her apologetically, but she wasn't even looking at him, she was glaring at Lucius.

"Obviously not," His father said angrily this time.

"Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" he asked with a hiss, clearly angry that someone would lower themselves to such standards for near nothing, not to mention that in his father's eyes the Weasleys defiled the very name of Pureblood.

From beside him, Draco chuckled, and Neville, Ron and Hermione turned their glares on him, while Cygnus looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. He couldn't very well stand up to his own father that would be disastrous as it would only make things worse.

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than Ron, but instead of embarrassment, it was from anger.

narrowed his eyes.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said, and Cygnus could just hear the never-ending argument.

"Clearly," said his father, his pale eyes looking ahead of Arthur, and Cygnus and everyone else followed his gaze.

Behind , looking at Lucius apprehensively stood Mr. and , and Cygnus would be lying if he said his eyes didn't narrow the same way.

Among the countless people in the shop, the Grangers stood out like a sore thumb as they wore their bland muggle clothes, and their faces were filled with wonder despite the situation. For once, since his father walked into the shop, he agreed with him. What were muggles doing here? In the Wizarding world? Beside him, Draco scoffed at the Grangers which caused Hermione to glare at the blond murderously, not noticing Cygnus expression.

Lucius shook his head disappointed.

"The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower." His father hissed disgusted, and Mr. Weasley's eyes widened, and his hands began to tremble, and Cygnus just knew he was going to punch his father

However, that never happened, as Arthur didn't say anything, he just glared murderously.

Taking this as a victory, his father sneered triumphantly and practically threw Ginny's books back inside her cauldron, not even looking away from as he did.

"See you at work Weasley."

With that his father turned sharply on the spot, his robes swishing in the air, and nearly hitting the Weasleys in the face. Despite the whole confrontation, Cygnus let out a relieved sigh as his father walked away not realizing his connection to the Weasleys or anyone present.

"Draco, Cygnus." His father called sharply.

Before leaving Draco gave the Weasleys one last sneer, and swiftly turned and following behind their father, copying his posture. Cygnus looked at all of them apologetically, and turned on the spot and followed behind Draco, his posture nowhere as rigid as either of them, in fact, his back was slouched

He disliked that whole confrontation, except the part about the muggles, but at least he managed to get through it without his father finding out about his friendship with the Weasleys and Hermione, or so he thought.

Just as Cygnus stepped out of the doors, people moving out of their way as they passed them Neville called him.

"Cyg…" Neville called, and Cygnus froze and his heart stopped. For one brief second he almost turned and glare at Neville for the slip-up, but then he remembered that Neville didn't know that his father was unaware of his friendship with them. He had made sure that all his friends were aware of his father's ignorance of their friendship, and so they knew that they shouldn't ever make their friendship known to him, all except for Neville, and now Cygnus felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Suddenly Lucius stopped on the spot, and Cygnus looked at him almost scared. His father's cold, and confused eyes first went to his friends, then him, putting two and two together instantly. In the end, his father's eyes landed on him, their full force concentrated on him.

"Cyg?" He hissed unable to mask how angry and disappointed he was.

Cygnus didn't say anything as he averted his eyes and looked at the floor, he knew that confronting his father would only make things worse, a lot worse, and he was already in a lot of trouble. Draco, on the other hand, looked like he was glad that Cygnus secret had come to light. He had promised Cygnus he wouldn't tell their father, but that didn't mean he wasn't glad that he now knew.

His father didn't say anything on the matter there, he simply scoffed disapprovingly, and with disgust as he pulled his cold mask back on, and put the head of his cane on Cygnus back and practically dug it into his spine as he led him out of the shop.

"We'll talk later." Was all he said coldly.

Beckoning Draco, the three of them swept out of the shop, Cygnus looking behind him at his friends who looked extremely worried, even Mr. Weasley was frowning, and looking at him with worry as he was lead out of the shop.

* * *

Once they made it out of Flourish and Blotts, their father instantly brought them home via apparating, not even caring that they still had much to buy, nor that he hadn't bought Draco the Nimbus 2001 that he had promised him. Draco had whined a little, but their father was much too vivid to even answer or even notice that Draco had spoken as he angrily strode through the manor, kicking all house-elves who were scrambling to get out of his way, their faces filled with utter terror. They didn't have to be told that his father was angry, nobody did, not with the way his eyes practically set everything on fire from fury.

Both he and Draco followed closely behind him, not saying a word as they did. They knew their father wanted them to follow him, knowing full well that they were taking the route to his study where he usually took them to give them a scolding. This wasn't odd, but what was odd was that he had Draco fallow even though -for once- he didn't have anything to do with the whole thing.

Stopping dead on his track, almost causing them to bump against their father's back were it not for their quick reflexes they very well would have.

"Go to your room Draco," their father ordered, coldly.

Cygnus looked at his brother, who looked at him no longer happy that his secret had come out, but with concern clear in his eyes.

In those rare times that they did get in trouble, it was always thanks to Draco who would drag him into trouble, not once had Cygnus gotten in trouble. For a lack of a better word, he had always been the perfect son.

"Draco." Their father said sharply, causing the blond to jump a little on the spot.

For a second he thought his brother would refuse to leave, but when Cygnus gave him a reassuring nod he sighed, turned on the spot and left, leaving him alone with their angry father. He actually had wanted his brother to stay, so that he wasn't alone seeing as their mother was out visiting friends, meaning that she wasn't around to get him out of trouble as she usually did with Draco. Of course, having had received magic training since infancy, and having to duel men and woman much older than him there aren't many things that scare him, and yet his twelve-year-old mind couldn't help but fear his angry father.

Cygnus looked at his father's back, as he began walking once more and he followed closely behind. His mind remained blank as he walked, not showing his fear.

Once they made it to the study, his father opened the door and held it open for him, and Cygnus simply passed through it not looking at his father as he did. He walked through the study with his back straight and sat on the lavish green armchair in front of the mahogany desk.

Once he was seated, his father made his way to his desk, his robe swishing behind him as he did. Putting his cane -which held his wand- on the delicate desk a little too harshly, he sat on the armchair as gracefully as ever, despite the angry expression on his face.

For a brief few seconds, both of them looked at each other in the eyes, neither saying a word. Cygnus wouldn't dare speak first, his father was much too angry, more than he'd ever seen him before

When he finally broke the silence, it was after an entire minute had gone by, his voice cold, and sharp.

"I'm so disappointed in you."

Unable to help himself, his eyes widened slightly. He had expected those words, but not once had he heard them. The words hurt him a little, but if he had been a few years younger they would have hurt him even more, as he always sought to make his father proud, but now he knew there were more important things than that, something Draco still hasn't learned.

Cygnus didn't answer, nor did his father expected him to as he leaned back on his chair and looked at him with narrow angry eyes.

"From all of the ways you could have disappointed me, it had to be the worse way possible… socializing with those people!" he spat, and Cygnus flinched a little but still kept his eyes glued to his father's

"Mingling with mudblood, blood traitors and muggles, is that the kind of example I set on you?" he asked in disbelief.

Cygnus opted to not say anything and instead chose to look at everything but his father, his eyes going from book cover to book cover on the shelf. He was a little angry that he was using those words to describe his friends, they weren't some disgusting disease that needed to be eradicated quickly, they were his friends, and as capable of using magic as either of them. Not to mention that he thought that he had befriended muggles as if he would even speak to one, something his father knew. Yet, despite his anger, he kept his lips sealed which was the wrong choice.

His father's grip on his armrest tightened.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you" he ordered.

Looking up from the desk, he met his father's eyes once more, looking angrier than he had when he initially walked in the room.

"Answer the question," he ordered.

"No sir," he answered without hesitation, or doubt.

His father never taught him to socialize with muggle-borns or blood traitors he, in fact, taught him to treat them less than the very dirt below their feet. When he was a lot younger and impressionable he thought the same way his father thought, but as he got older and he learned of the many feats achieved by those undesirable people, he realized his father was wrong. Muggle-borns and blood traitors aren't less than them, they have magic and that's all that mattered.

His father huffed and wrinkled his nose into an arrogant sneer.

"I thought not."

Once more, Cygnus chose to not say anything as he simply accepted whatever his father said, or the punishment he'll give him, knowing that sometimes the path of less resistance was the wisest way to go. After all, it is often said that you can't face a dragon head-on, you exhaust it first.

"But if I didn't instil this example on you, then who did? Because as I understand it, this isn't the first time you disobeyed me," his father hissed, and Cygnus eyes widened slightly.

He looked at his father confused, his mind quickly trying to figure out what he meant, but before he could think on it further his father spoke.

"Don't think I don't know boy," he hissed icily, leaning forward on his seat so that he could meet Cygnus eyes, who still looked at him confused, a confusion that didn't last long as he got his answer.

"Dueling Marcus Flint? Showing your duelling skill to the entire Slytherin house!" he nearly yelled, and a few of the sleeping portraits stirred inside their frames.

Cygnus eyes were wide, as he looked at him shocked. How did he even know about the duel? He hadn't been there, and he knew Draco wouldn't tell him because he would get in trouble for not stopping him. The only way he could know was because someone told him, and seeing as the entire Slytherin house had been there, then it wasn't that surprising that someone had told their parents. Still though, why hadn't his father said anything before?

Noticing his shocked reaction, his father's eyes softened slightly, and he took a deep breath, calming himself down as he leaned back on his chair.

"You have disappointed me, and you have kept things for me," he said all high and mighty, and those words were the spark that caused him to snap, the spark that brought old memories back.

"Like you lied about my kidnapping?" he hissed, his brows furrowing and his nostrils flaring as he looked at his father in anger. All through the summer break, he had meant to ask his father about his kidnapping and his part in it, but he never had the time, well now was a good a time as any. He wanted to scold him and act all high and mighty while he'd done and kept worse secrets from him, then he'll do the same.

Whatever his father had expected him to say, it certainly hadn't been that as all of his anger was quickly snuffed out, and he looked at him taken aback, with his brows furrowed in confusion, as if he didn't hear what he'd said.

Just like he did, Cygnus didn't give him time to think, as he spoke again.

"It wasn't some death eater that kidnapped me eleven years ago was it?" he asked sharply, while his father still looked at him in shock.

"It was you who kidnapped me, you who made it look like I had died that night."

Cygnus grip on his armchair tightened, as he glared coldly as the face of his father.

"It was you."

For a long, while both father and son looked at each other int he eyes, neither of them saying a word as the atmosphere in the room seemed to get tenser and tenser by the second. His father -who was no longer shocked- regarded him with a lofty expression.

"I never lied to you," he said simply, and Cygnus sneered.

"No you didn't, I lied to myself because I thought it was easier to live life in arrogance, to see you as my father even though I knew from the moment you told me the truth that it was you who kidnaped me."

His father's face was almost comical as his usually composed expression changed to one of utter shock, with his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. However, Cygnus was far from amused as he looked at his father angrily.

Once more both of them remained quiet until his father seemed to gather himself, as he closed his mouth, and narrowed his eyes slightly in indignation.

"I raised you-"

"Yes I know, which is the only reason I'm not going to demand you change my name to Black, or tell the ministry," he interrupted haughtily.

Again his father looked at him shocked and taken aback, and Cygnus felt his anger flare dangerously high, as well as feel immense sadness. He didn't know what else to feel really, what could someone feel when they learned that their parents -whom they come to love, and care for- kidnapped them? He felt betrayed yes, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to hate his father even as he sat there glaring at him. He may have kidnaped him but it was him who put him on his lap and read him a story when he was just a kid, and his mother who stroked his hair and stayed by his side all night when he was sick, and his brother who he'd grown up with and pulled pranks alongside, and despite everything he couldn't just forget that, and that's what made it worse. It was so much easier to just be angry at someone.

Letting out a pained sigh, he looked at his father almost defeated.

"The only reason why I lied to myself all these years is that despite everything you and mom still raised me, and Draco is still my brother, I can't just forget that," he said softly.

His father's reaction was instantaneous as his shocked, confused, and even angry expression fell to one of sadness, as his brows softened, and the sharpness and coldness in his eyes changed to one of worry. His body even deflated, as his ever strict posture slouched slightly, and Cygnus didn't have to be told that his reaction was genuine, as he looked at his father with shock. Never in his life had he seen his father look like that, he was always so strict, and perfect that to see an imperfection felt strange.

Shocked, angry, and sad as well as a hundred other emotions, Cygnus did the only sensible thing he could think of, he stood up from his chair and walked to the door, not looking back at his father, afraid that he'll crack.

Just as he reached for the doorknob with a trembling hand, his father spoke for the first time, stopping him in his tracks.

"Cygnus." his father called, and Cygnus couldn't help but turned his head to look back at his father who was now standing and looking at him with the same saddened expression, all anger forgotten.

"I may not have had the best intentions when I took you, but you are my son just as much as Draco regardless of blood." he declared, not an ounce of deception in his words.

"And as your father, it's my responsibility to guide you in life, and that means agreeing or disagreeing with the company you align yourself with," he said softly as if afraid that he'll scare him off.

Feeling more like a marionette than a person, he nodded habitually, not wanting to feel anything on the matter. He was mentally drained from the ten-minute conversation than he had ever been in his life.

"I understand," was all he said, as with that he opened the door and exited the room, not waiting to be dismissed as he'd usually did.

Closing the door behind him with a silent thump, he looked ahead at the corridor and did the only thing he could think of. He walked to the training hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter I wrote my own dialogue between Mr. Weasley and Lucius but it felt really forced, and I just couldn't pass off the opportunity to put such an awesome confrontation, so yea.
> 
> Anyways, Cyg finally snapped and gave Lucius a piece of his mind, but like I said it isn't enough to make him hate the Malfoy's. In regards to legal custody, well I'll go more into that in later chapters, but let's just say that Lucius has an incredible hold on the ministry, and he's incredibly manipulative, I wouldn't put it past him in making sure Cyg remains a Malfoy.
> 
> Now, in regards to Cynus being good or bad, at the moment it is a fifty fifty, but ***Spoilers*** I did say that this would be a dark Harry AU in chapter one so you can do with that information as you like.
> 
> Anyways , hope you liked this chapter, and see you next time.


	3. Annoucement

Hello, my returning readers. I am thankful that you have been with this story since the beginning, however, there is an announcement I need to make.

No, the story is not being dropped, far from it. After getting a beta reader onboard, Crossroads of life is getting completely reworked. Of course, the same idea will remain, but there will be quite a few changes to the story itself. This being said you won't understand later chapters of that story if you don't read from the beginning. Now, I know some of you like this version of the story and some may be fond of it, but I must say that this version is being dropped and won't be updated again. I am sorry, but it is for the good of the story. Also, since some of you have been reading this since the very beginning, I've decided to give you a preview as to what will change. Of course, you can skip over it if you want.

SPOILERS, CHANGES BEING MADE TO THE REWORKED VERSION*** If any of you are wondering how this story will differ from the new one, well for starters Cygnus name is being changed to Orion, makes more sense with the new story. Also, Cygnus won't know that he is a Potter and no one will know until much, much later in the story, somewhere around his senior years in fact. Regulus is being scrapped, I know a bit of a bummer but it will be worth it in the end. Furthermore, seeing as Cygnus doesn't know he isn't a Malfoy, he and Draco are believed to be twins. This being said Cygnus will be slightly more Malfoy and have a better relationship with his Slytherin friends but he will have his Gryffindor friends around still. Of course, there are many other changes being made but these are some of the main ones. ***SPOILERS END.

Thank you for having stuck around and reading this story from the very beginning, and I hope that you guys will stick around some more and read the reworked version.

This is the link for those interested in the newly reworked version.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458750/chapters/56234929>

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter of the second year, happy that we're already here, and I can't wait for what's to come. Also, I hope you liked the title cover I drew. 
> 
> So hope you liked it, please review, and see you next time.


End file.
